Always in my Heart
by Megz888
Summary: Bradin misses his best friend from Kansas and finally runs into her again 2 years later. Things get between them and bad things happen. Tears and worries lie within them. Will they last? Read and find out. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the ocean crashing on to the shore of Playa Linda, California. The bright shining sun was reflecting off of the ocean water. As Bradin was walking on the beach thinking of someone special. Someone that he thinks abut everyday. It wasn't Sara or Callie. It was someone he thinks about everyday and night since he left Kansas. It wasn't his parents either even though he missed them every much. He missed her so much. He missed everything about her, her five foot five figure, her chocolate glazed eyes and her soft, silky, long brown hair. He missed the way she smiled, laughed, talked, and the way she cared about him when things were going wrong in life. He thought about her even more since Sara ran away from boarding school and Callie moved to Washington to get away from all the drama. He wished that he able to talk to her and hold her in his arms again. Even though they were only best friends, he loved her so much.

He heard someone scream, he turned around seeing no one. Then the girl screamed again. This time the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out whose voice it was. He ran around on the beach to see who that girl was, but after 30 minutes of looking for the girl he gave up.

Bradin began walking home. He was sad that he didn't find out whom that girl was, but he really didn't care because all he wants to do is go find Kylee. Even though that she might still be back in Kansas or have moved somewhere else in the country, he wants to go find her. He missed her so much. He couldn't get her off his mind.

Bradin walked in the beach house thinking of Kylee and their time together back in Kansas. They laughed, smiled, cried, and talked together. He walked up the stairs to his room without saying hi to Ava or anybody else.

Ava got curious to see what was wrong with Bradin. She walked up the stairs to Bradin's room. She knocked on the door.

"Bradin?" she began.

"Yeah? What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

She walked in finding bradin sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong bradin?" Ava asked.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Come on Bradin. I know you very well. You've been here for 2 years and I haven't seen you this sad before. Please tell me what's wrong?" she told him.

"It's nothing… it's just that I miss her, I miss her so much." Bradin cried as one tear slid down his face.

"Who?" she asked starting to get a little confused.

"Kylee, she was my best friend in Kansas. Before I left I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye. Ever since we left Kansas I haven't seen her or talked to her. I miss her. We used to laugh, smile and cry together. I think about her everyday since I left Kansas. When I was walking on the beach today, I heard a girl scream, I had a feeling it was Kylee, but I couldn't find her." he told Ava.

"You must really like her." Ava said.

"I love her, but she had a boyfriend. I never really wanted to have a serious relationship with anyone because I was waiting for her, but ever since I left Kansas I tried to make myself forget her, but I can't. I really miss her." he said.

"Well, have you tried calling her?" Ava suggested.

"I just did but I think she changed her number." Bradin told her.

Just then the doorbell rang, everyone one else was out so Ava went to go get the door.

"Hello?" Ava said.

"Ummm… can I use your phone? I lost mines, somewhere on the beach." The girl asked.

Bradin then shot up from his bed knowing that he heard a familiar voice. He ran down the stairs-seeing girl with her back facing him.

"Bradin? What's wrong?" Ava asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard a familiar voice." Bradin got cut off when the girl turned around.

"Kylee? What are you doing here?" Bradin was surprised that it was Kylee's voice he kept on hearing today.

"Ummm… who are you?" Kylee asked.

"Kylee, it's me bradin." He told her worriedly.

"Bradin? Whose Bradin?" she asked having no idea who he was.

A car pulled up on the drive. It was Kylee's parents.

"Kylee, you ready to go?" a man's voice asked.

"Yeah," she told him as he approached the house seeing Bradin standing in the doorway.

"Bradin? What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Mr. Cole? I live here." Bradin told him.

"Dad? Whose that?" Kylee asked.

"Kylee, you don't remember him either." Mr. Cole asked. Kylee shook her head. "Go wait for me in the car."

"Mr. Cole, how come Kylee doesn't remember me? He asked.

"After you left Kansas Kylee was really sad. She was driving home from school one day and she got into an accident. After she woke up she couldn't remember anyone. I got relocated here, but I wouldn't ever imagine that you would be here. But the only thing I'm worried about right now is Kylee. She got most of her memories back, but not all. I'm so shocked that she couldn't remember you either. But I know one day she will from the heart. She just needs time to find you." He told him.

"She got an accident because of me. Why couldn't she just for get me and move on with Jason? God! I'm so stupid." He said to himself, punching the wall next to him causing his hand to bleed.

Mr. Cole ran to the car to get Kylee.

"Kylee, Bradin got hurt because you got into an accident because of him. He punched the wall now he's bleeding." Mr. Cole told her.

"Oh my god! No! I knew this was going to happen. Why does he always have hurt himself because of me?" Kylee asked.

"Because he loves you. He missed you so much over these past 2 years. He never stopped thinking about you. Why do you have to break his heart?" Ava walked up behind them.

"I don't want to, but it's the only way he would forget me. It's the only way for me to forget him. What if my dad get relocated again? I can't leave him again. I wouldn't be able to. I love him as much as he loves me, but I cant be with him knowing that it will end. Over these past few years we've moved so many times. What if we move again?" she told her.

"Kylee, no matter where you go or how far away you are from him in this world, I know he'll never ever forget you." Ava told whispered.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"When he came home, he was all sad. I went to ask him what happen and he started to talk about you. I have never seen him this sad before. When he walked down the stairs and saw you, I wouldn't have ever imagine a smile on his face." She told Kylee.

She got out of the car, and began to walk in the house. She saw Bradin lying on the floor with blood everywhere. She ran over to where bradin laid and saw a cut in his wrist.

"Why do you have to do this? Do you know how much it hurts me?" Kylee cried.

Ava called the ambulance and tried to comfort Kylee.

"He's going to be alright Kylee." Ava told her as they waited in the waiting room of playa Linda hospital.

The doctor walked out of the room Bradin was in.

"Are you guys Bradin's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Ava answered.

"He's going to be fine, but he's a bit down I think you should talk to him." the doctor told them then walked away.

"Kylee, why don't you go in first." Ava suggested.

Kylee nodded then walked in the room.

Bradin was lying on the bed thinking of Kylee. He turned to the door seeing Kylee walking in.

"Hey Brae, how you feeling?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't remember me." Bradin said.

"How can I forget you? I was lying to you. I was lying to myself. I cant live without you. I love you so much Brae, but I can't be with you knowing that it wouldn't last forever." Kylee told him.

"Kylee, no matter how far you are away in this world, I will always want to be with you. I don't ever want to let you go again. I've known you my entire life, and I want to stay with you my entire life. I'm never letting you go again." Bradin told her, looking into her deep dark chocolate eyes, then gently brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

_Hope you like this story! Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bradin got out of the hospital 3 hours later. By the time they got home, everyone else was on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys, when did you get home?" Ava asked.

"2 hours ago." Nikki answered not getting her eyes off of the television screen.

Derrick looked over at the door seeing Kylee standing with Bradin.

"Kylee!" Derrick yelled running into Kylee's arms.

"Hey D! What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in two years. You've grown so much." Kylee exclaimed.

"I got a new skateboard!" Derrick told her.

"Oh my god, Kylee, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long I've missed you so much, but I think Bradin missed you more." Nikki laughed.

"My dad got relocated here. And I missed you too Nikki. So do you have any boyfriends yet?" Kylee asked.

"His name is Cameron, but that's not important. I see that you and Bradin finally got together after all the drama." Nikki said.

Kylee just smiled.

"Hey guys, time to eat. On the way home I got take out." Ava yelled.

"Aunt Ava, I'm going out with Cameron tonight. I won't be home till 11!" Nikki yelled as she leaped out the door.

Everyone else sat at the table eating and talked. They all got to know Kylee a bit better. Bradin smiled the whole time, but Kylee was scared that their relationship wouldn't last because of her dad's job. They moved more than she could count. She didn't want to leave bradin, but she also didn't want to leave her family either.

After dinner Bradin walked Kylee home. Her house was only up the street. They both were silent which made Kylee scared. They always had thing to talk about.

"Bradin, what happened after you left Kansas? You never called or emailed me. I got scared. I thought that you forgot about me and didn't want to be my friend or anything else anymore." Kylee asked.

"I tried calling but you weren't home then after you disconnected your phone. I lost your email and I didn't know where you were. I thought you were avoiding me. I missed you so much. I thought about you every second, every day." Bradin told her.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I change phone number that's all. I missed you so much I cried myself to sleep sometimes." She said softly as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Please don't, I hate seeing you cry. It hurts me to see you cry." Bradin told her, wiping a tear with his thumb.

"Let's talk about something else." Kylee said as she pulled bradin over to a rock near by.

"Ummm… ok, where's your mom I haven't seen her in a while." Bradin asked.

"Oh, she's at home taking care of Madison." Kylee quickly replied.

"Who's Madison? I haven't heard of her before." Bradin said.

"She's… ahh…. ummm… a little girl we take care of." Kylee answered.

"Oh, ok." Bradin nodded.

"How many girls have you gone out of when you moved here?" Kylee asked, knowing that Bradin was a popular, hot guy that all girls go after.

"Two, one named Sara and the other named Callie, but they both left." Bradin sighed.

"What happened?" Kylee asked.

"Sara got sent off to boarding school and Callie moved to Washington. I really liked them but I didn't love them. They were nothing compared with you. Even when I was with them I kept thinking of you." Bradin told Kylee.

Kylee was speechless she didn't know what else to ask after what he said. She was so touched and sad that she lied to him after what he had gone through for her.

"Kylee, promise me that you wouldn't leave. I can't risk losing you again. You were my life. You understood me, you knew me more then anyone in this world. When I left you, it felt like my heart left me too. I don't want that to happen again. Kylee, please stay with me." He pleaded.

"Bradin, I can't. I really want to but I can't. What if my dad moves again? I can't leave my family. They were always there for me when I missed or when I was sad. I prayed every night wanting to see you again. I really want to be with you for the rest of my life but I can't leave my family. I'm sorry Bradin." She cried, and then ran in the direction of her house before bradin could say anything.

Kylee ran home crying as she reached for the doorknob of her house she cried more. She couldn't believe that she ran away from bradin without saying a word. She slowly turned the doorknob the opened the door finding her mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What happened?" Her mom asked as she walked up to Kylee.

"Nothing, Bradin was just walking me home." she said.

"Come on Kylee, you no us better than that. Do you think we would believe that?" she asked.

"No, but I'm scared mom. I lost Bradin once I cant loose him again. What if dads job relocates him to Africa or something? I really love him mom. Do you think that we'll move again?" Kylee asked.

"Kylee, we're not moving again. Dads job is here now. He found a better job here. We want you happy, and if staying here makes you happy then we'll stay here." Her mom said.

"Really? That was your favorite job that. You don't have to leave it because of me. I don't want that." Kylee cried.

"Kylee, it was a good career, but I found something that makes me more happy. I found the Kylee I knew 2 years ago. I want you to be happy. I don't care about that job anymore. Just let it go." Mr. Cole said.

"Thank you, dad." She whispered then gave him a hug.

Kylee wiped her tears, and then gave out a huge smile of relive, but how was she going to face Bradin again after what she told him before.

"Mommy!" a cute little voice yelled with joy as it ran into the living room.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Please tell me how it was,I really want to know if it's good or what ever. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Maddi, why aren't you asleep yet?" Kylee smiled as she wiped more of her tears away.

"I wanted to wait for mommy to come home." Madison answer in her sweet cute voice.

"Well, come on. We need to get you back to bed." Kylee picked Madison up in her arms then carried Madison to her bedroom.

The morning came quickly. Ava woke up at 6 o'clock to make breakfast. Everyone walked down about 30 minutes later.

"Hey Derrick, how'd you sleep?" Ava asked as she handed him a plate of pancakes.

"Fine, but have any for you seen Bradin? He wasn't in the room when I woke up. He's usually the last one to wake up." Derrick asked.

"Nope, did he even come home last night? I didn't hear anyone come in after Bradin left the house." Johnny said.

"Oh my god, you don't think that he and Kylee… slept together do you?" Ava asked the three adults.

"I don't know, but there is a possibility. I mean it is Bradin." Jay replied.

"Oh god, please no." Ava pleased.

Just at that second Bradin walked in with tears on his faced and a very sad look.

"Bradin, where have you been all night?" Ava started to yell but then realized that Bradin had been crying.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ava questioned.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Bradin slammed the door to his room.

That afternoon after Kylee ate lunch with Madison and took her home, Kylee had to go talk to Bradin she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to him and tell him how much she loves him.

The doorbell rang for a few seconds until Ava opened it.

"Hey Ava, it Bradin home?" Kylee softly asked.

"Yeah, I think he's in his room sleeping. He was out all night them came home this morning with tears on his face. Do you know what happened?" Ava told her.

"Oh god no, why does he always have to be like this?" Kylee asked.

"What happened?" Ava asked.

"Last night we were talking then he told me not to leave him again. I can't do that because of my dad job. I can't leave them. Then as we talked about it I started to cry, I got scared then ran home, but I didn't know that he was that upset about it." Kylee explained.

"Oh, that's why he was so upset. I think you should go see him." Ava said.

Kylee walked up the stairs to Bradin's room.

Kylee walked in finding Bradin asleep on his bed. _He looks so cute when he sleeps. _Kylee thought.

Bradin slowly woke up with the feeling someone was looking at him. He opened his eyes and saw Kylee sitting next to him on the floor looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin asked.

"I wanted to explain. I didn't want to make you sad or mad or anything, but I got scared. Sorry for running away like that. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going anywhere anymore. My dad found another job here. Were staying here." Kylee told him.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was just sad. I sat on the rock last night thinking. I was thinking of the happy days we spent together back in Kansas. I missed those happy days, but then I thought we could have more of those days here in Playa Linda too. I really love you Kylee. Don't leave me ever again." Bradin told her, as he stood up to hug her.

"I won't ever leave you again, not ever." She said quietly.

They both smiled at each other, and then left the room.

"Hey, it's nice to see you smiling again." Ava smiled.

"Aunt Ava, were gonna go for a walk." Bradin told her.

"Ok, be back for dinner." She said.

They walked on the beach for an hour until Kylee's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kylee said.

"Kylee, its mom. Madison wants you home for dinner." Her mother said.

"Um… ok, can I bring Bradin too?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just tell Maddi not to call you mommy for awhile, knowing that you don't want him to know yet." Her mom said.

"Ok, thanks mom." Kylee hung up the phone.

"So, I guess were going to your place for dinner. Let me call my aunt." Bradin said as he took out his cell phone.

"Ok, bye Aunt Ava." He hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Kylee asked.

"Have fun, and don't do anything she doesn't want me doing." He replied with a slight laugh.

"Great, lets go." Kylee laughed then ran towards her house.

They arrived 10 minutes later breathing heavily from the long run.

Kylee took out the keys to open the door.

"Hey mom, I'm home," she yelled.

"In the kitchen." Mrs. Cole yelled back.

They walked into the kitchen finding Madison running up to Kylee to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie, what did you do today?" Kylee asked.

"I'm drawing a picture," Madison answered.

"Can I see?" Kylee smiled.

"No, I'm not finished yet." Madison giggled.

"Ok," Kylee said.

"She's so cute. So, she's the little girl you were talking about last might?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah, her names Madison. We take care of her." she quickly replied.

"Kylee, can you set the table?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"Sure, mom." She replied

Kylee went to set the table for dinner while Bradin starred at her beauty.

"What are you starring at?" Kylee asked.

"You, do you know how beautiful you look? Even when you're setting the table," he asked.

"Shut up." She said.

"What? Its true." He laughed.

"Madison, go wash up its time for dinner." Kylee laughed.

"Ok," Madison said.

They all sat for dinner. After dinner Bradin got to know Kylee a bit better and played with her. 10 o'clock rolled around and Bradin walked home with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

_ok, not much people are reviewing.I know it sort of sucks butI dont really much ideas anymore. ButI know I'll come back with more ideas. Keep reading and review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun came shining in Bradin's room the very next morning. He slowly awoke as soon as he felt the warm sun shine on his face. Still thinking about the night before a smile crept across his face. He sat up on his bed putting on a t-shirt and some shorts then walked downstairs to see what Ava had made for breakfast.

"Morning, aunt Ava. What's for breakfast?" he walked through the kitchen doors, seeing Ava standing near the stove with a pan in her hands.

"Pancakes and bacon." She simply replied as she struggled with the bag of pancake mix.

"Cool!" Bradin said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"So, did you have fun at Kylee's last night?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was cool." he replied.

At around 9 o'clock everyone was eating breakfast at the table.

* * *

Kylee woke up by the sound of the TV outside in the living room. She walked out to the living room seeing Madison and her parents watching TV.

"Morning, everyone." Kylee said as she sat down on the chair next to the sofa.

"Morning mommy." Madison squeaked in her cute little voice.

"How'd you sleep, dear?" Mrs. Cole asked Kylee.

"Good." Kylee said.

"I saw how happy Bradin was when he was playing with Madison. They got to know each other pretty well last night. When are you going to tell him?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"I don't know, I want them to know each other a bit more. I really want to tell him but I cant what if he flips out or something. Me and Bradin just got together I don't want it to end now." She told her parents.

"Sweetie, you know that he might find out sooner or later you can't keep it from him all your life." Mr. Cole told her.

"I know, dad. But I don't think it's the right time yet. I mean he doesn't even know Madison is mine. How would he find out that its his." She said.

"Ok, but your going to have to tell him sometime." Mr. Cole said then stood up to get ready for work.

* * *

Kylee stayed home for the rest of the morning taking care of Madison while her mom was out grocery shopping. Bradin was working at jays shop for the morning.

Bradin was sitting at the counter thinking of a way to surprise Kylee with a picnic at the beach, until someone came through the doors.

"How can I help-" Bradin got cut off by lips smashed against his.

He pulled away.

"Sss….ara! What are doing back here? Did you know everyone has been looking for you since that day you left? I can't believe you-" Bradin got cut off with Sara's lips against his again.

"You talk too much you, you know that right?" Sara said puling away.

"Sara, I don't like you anymore. What are you doing here? I thought, I said it clear last time that we were over. Don't you get-" Bradin again got cut off by Sara moist lips on his, but this time Kylee saw everything.

"I can't believe that he would do this to me. After what we've been through together. How could he? Why did I even give him a chance? Oh my god, how could I been so stupid to let him in my life again." Kylee thought as she stood there and stared at them for a minute, until she saw Bradin running out the door.

"Kylee, wait. Let me explain." Bradin grabbed her arm.

"Explain what? Explain how you cheated on me. How could you do this to me and Madison?" she yelled not noticing what had just slipped out of her mouth.

"What? What does Madison have to do with this? Kylee just let me explain please? Kylee, I love you. Why can't you let me explain?" he asked as he tried to get a hold of her arm.

"Bradin, I love you too. But what you did to me in there, I can't let you back in my life again. If I had known you would've done this to me I wouldn't have let you in. I can't take it anymore, let go of me!" Kylee yelled then ran home.

"Who was that? One of your sluts. Oh well, I'm back now so you can forget about her." Sara said walking out of the store.

"Sara, she's not a slut. She's my girlfriend! What are you doing here? We are over, and it has been since you left! Why are you back now?" Bradin yelled then ran off to find Kylee.

Bradin knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Kylee, open up! Let me explain!" Bradin pounded on the door a bit more but still no one answered. He became worried.

"Oh god, Kylee, open up!" He yelled once more then knocked down the door.

Bradin stood at the front of the house finding no one. He ran upstairs to Kylee's room to see if she would be there.

"Kylee, you here. Come on Kylee let me explain." Bradin yelled as he ran around the whole house finding no one there.

As he was about to turn around he heard water flowing.

"Oh my god, no. Kylee, open up!" Bradin yelled. As he pounded on the bathroom door a couple of times, until he knocked the door down.

He walked in the bathroom to see Kylee lying there motionless, with three fresh cuts on her wrist and a bottle of empty Tylenol in her hand.

Bradin walked over to Kylee and picked her up in his arms, and then he carefully took out his cell phone and called 911.

"Kylee, why did you have to do this?" he asked, as he was holding her close to him.

* * *

_Thanks for the previous reviews. Hope you like this chapter, please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bradin was in the waiting room, waiting for Kylee's condition. Everyone was there sitting in the chairs of Playa Linda hospital worrying about Kylee. Bradin was pacing back and forth on the hospital floor.

"Bradin calm down, she's going to be fine." Ava tried to calm him down.

"Aunt Ava, I'm scared. I'm scared that she wouldn't be fine. I love her. God, why does Sara have to come back? Why does she not get that were over?" Bradin yelled with anger.

"Bradin, did Kylee say anything to you when you found her?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"No, but before when we were fighting she sad something about Madison." Bradin told her.

"Oh, she did?" Mrs. Cole asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, we were fighting and she said something about how could I do this to her and Madison, and then I just got all confused." Bradin told her.

"Okay Bradin, I think I should tell you this before it's too late… Madison is yours. After you left Kansas, Kylee found out that she was pregnant, and she knew it was yours because you were the only person she's been with for months. She was afraid to tell you because she thought that you would leave her. She really loves you. She was scared that you would do something to hurt her. After you left she cried every night for months till she had the baby. She missed you a lot, and now that you're here she's scared that you would hurt her, and I think that she thought you did at the surf shop when that girl kissed you." Mrs. Cole explained.

"Oh god, Kylee why did you have to do this? I love you more than anything in this world. Why did you do this?" Bradin yelled angrily at himself then kicked the chair closest to him.

About half another hour later, the doctor finally came out from the Kylee's room.

"Are you guys Kylee's family?" the doctor asked

"Yes, we are. Is she ok?" Ava asked in a very concerned voice.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest." The doctor told them then walked away.

Bradin quickly ran to Kylee's room to see how she was doing.

"What are you doing here? Get out! I don't want to talk to you!" Kylee yelled at bradin.

"Kylee please let me explain." Bradin yelled.

"Bradin, what happened?" Ava asked as she ran up to bradin.

"Kylee won't let me explain." Bradin told her.

"Kylee, please let me in." Mrs. Cole said.

Kylee slowly opened the door to let her mother in.

Mrs. Cole walked in and walked to the bed then sat down.

"Kylee, come and sit. I have to tell you something." Mrs. Cole said.

"Ok…" Kylee walked to the bed then sat down next to her mom.

"What Bradin did was wrong, but he didn't do anything. It was that girl, and I know that by the way he was worrying and crying about you. He really loves you. I told him about Madison and he's not scared or anything he wants to be a part of yours and Madison's life. Why don't you give him a chance?" Mrs. Cole told Kylee.

"Mom, I can't. Ok it's not him this time, but what about next time. That girl will come back. I really trusted him, and I love him too, but I can't risk it again. I have to stay strong for Madison and this family. I don't want Madison to have a father like that. I want to give him a chance, but I can't. I want to but I can't. I just can't trust him anymore." Kylee cried softly.

"Kylee, you know you have to face him and talk to him sooner or later. He'll want to get to know Madison. How about you get a good night sleep and think about it, and then you talk to Bradin tomorrow. I'm going to go now, and you can walk home thinking about it. And I'll tell Bradin to leave." Mrs. Cole said.

Kylee quietly walked home thinking of all the things she and Bradin had gone though. She loved him so much, but yet she didn't want to get her heart broken again, like the other times. She just thought if what would happen if she ran away with Kylee and the baby inside of her. She knew that if Bradin knew that they had another baby he wouldn't care for her or Madison or the baby. Now that she had to think of two kids she didn't want them to grow up seeing there dad in a bad way. She knew that the best way for them was to ran away to somewhere different then California, somewhere far away in Ohio. She knew that she went away for enough, Bradin wouldn't find her.

The very next morning Kylee woke up and started packing her things. She was going to take Madison and drive up to Ohio. She didn't want to tell anyone of her leaving incase they tell bradin. She couldn't risk getting her heart broken again, and the only way out of that was leaving before midnight.

She took her bags and put them in the car, and then she went back inside to get Madison. She knew that she wouldn't have a chance to say good bye to anyone and the only friends Kylee had was bradin. So, she then started driving out of Playa Linda, California, and into Delaware, Ohio.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but now I'm updating so please review and tell me how this chapter was.

Megz


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The very next morning Mr. and Mrs. Cole both ran up to Bradin's door to see if he had seen Kylee.

"Bradin, open up!" Mrs. Cole cried.

"Mrs. Cole? What's up?" Bradin asked as he opened the door.

"Is Kylee here?" Mr. Cole pushed through the door.

"No, why would she be here? Did something happen to her?" Bradin began to worry.

"She's gone. She left last night it said in the note she gave us, and there's one for you too." Mrs. Cole explained, and then handed over the letter to Bradin.

Dear Bradin,

I'm sorry. I can't be here in Playa Linda anymore. I really love you, but I can't face you anymore. Why do you keep breaking my heart over and over again? I can't lie too myself anymore. I know you too well to lie to myself. I cry myself to sleep everyday, hoping that you wouldn't break my heart again, but you did. I'm sorry Bradin. Now that I'm gone you can do what ever you want. You wouldn't know where I am, and I hope you don't try to find me. Please move on and maybe you'll make yourself useful. I always hoped that you would change, but the second I saw you at the beach house I knew you were the same and never changed. When you told me you loved me, I tried to believe it, but I knew you always had another girl in the heart. I don't know why I had been so stupid to forgive you, but now that I left I don't have to think about it anymore. Bye Bradin, hope you have the best of life and I'll always love you.

Love, Kylee

Bradin sat on his bed quietly crying.

"Kylee, why do you have to do this? Why did you have to leave me? If you know me that well, then why don't you know what my heart is thinking? God, why do you have to take the only thing that means the most to me away?" Bradin softly asked himself, he then stormed out of the house.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Madison asked.

"We're almost there, why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we get there." Kylee replied.

"ok." Madison said.

Bradin really wanted to find Kylee and explain to her what happened. He really wants to explain to her and be with her and hold her. Everyday he would want to see her and hold her. He'd never let her go if he knew that she was going to run away.

His heart told him to find her back, but he didn't want to find her and make her mad at him. He knew that letting go was his only decision. Now that summer was over, he was thinking of what collage to go to.

He was planning on going to Ohio Wesleyan University in Delaware, Ohio. He wanted to get away from Playa Linda and all the things that happened. He wanted to not think about Kylee and think about his future, but all he could think about was Kylee. He couldn't get his mind off her. He lost Kylee and his heart again, but he was thinking that once he gets to Delaware, Ohio he would walk around and think of what to do in the future.

He began walking down the stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed something different about everyone. Everyone was smiling and happy and weird.

"Morning everyone, why are you all happy?" he asked with a sad face.

"Oh nothing, just that your letter from that collage you applied to came in." Nikki replied then pointed to the letter.

"Did you get in?" Derrick asked as Bradin quickly opened the letter.

"Yeah, I get to collage far away from all the drama." Bradin slightly smiled.

"Oh yeah, Bradin's going to collage far away and I get his room!" Derrick cheered.

"You wish, I'll come back every vacation, and I want my room the way it is." Bradin yelled from the kitchen.

Even though Bradin may seem happy, his heart is broken. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. He cries every night holding Kylee's picture to sleep, but the picture isn't the same as her real person.

By the end of the week bradin had his things all packed and was about to ship them to Ohio. He bought an apartment with his own money, and was thinking of finding Kylee, by searching on the internet.

Now that summer is over he was about to leave. He was going to miss everyone in the family, but he knew that he was going to come back.

He said good-bye to everyone then jay drove him to the airport. He was going to drive but as a graduation present from Ava he got a car. And the car was towed down to Ohio first.

By the time he got to his apartment people were getting home from work. As bradin was to enter the elevator, he heard a familiar voice. A voice that sounded like Kylee, but as he turned to see if it was Kylee, the elevator door closed.

"Was that actually Kylee or was I just thinking of her too much?" he asked himself.

He finally reached the third floor to his apartment. When he opened the door he heard the voice again, this time he was determined to find who it was. He walked pasted the elevators and around the corner to find Madison standing in front of a door.

"Madison? What are you doing here? Where's your mommy?" Bradin asked her then turned to open the door.

"Kylee?" Bradin said in surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kylee? What are you doing here?" Bradin asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?" Kylee asked.

"I'm here for collage. I never thought that you would be her. I've always wanted to find you, and now that I did… Kylee, would you please let me explain. I know that you think I was cheating on you but I wasn't that was my ex Sara. She walked into the shop thinking that we were still together, but we're not. I told her I'm with you, but then she just started kissing me. Kylee I really didn't do anything, you know that I wouldn't do anything to you like that. Kylee, please forgive me?" Bradin explained.

"Bradin, I did forgive you, but I can't be with you anymore. You keep breaking my heart and I can't handle it anymore. I have to be strong for Madison and myself. I've always thought that you could change, but after what you did, I can't let you break my heart again." Kylee cried.

"Kylee, you might not believe this but after Sara kissed me, I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, after you left I cried every night for hours till I fell asleep. I even stayed up one night trying to find my mom's engagement ring from my dad. I keep it with me incase I ran into you on the streets or something. I really want to marry you and take care of you and Madison. I want to have a family with you and love you for the rest of my life. Kylee will you marry me?" Bradin asked as he got down on one knee and took out the ring.

"Bradin, I can't. You have so much to do in your life. I don't you to waste on me. I'm not worth it. You still have to go to school and create you career. I think that you should go. You have to forget about my and Madison. Don't want you to regret it after." Kylee told him.

"Kylee, your worth my care and my everything. If you don't say yes I'm not going to leave I can't have you leave me anymore. Every time I think about you, it feels like my heart is gone, because you took it away. You took it away the day I left you in Kansas, now that I found you again. I'm not going to leave you. I waited for you all my life and we've been through so much. I can't let that pass by and forget about it. I just want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life." Bradin told her.

"Bradin, I know that we've been through a lot, and that was too much for me. I can't be with you, because I know that you're going to hurt me again. I've tried so hard not to let our relationship affect Madison, but it has. I really think that we should have some space and think about it. I can't trust you anymore and I don't think that we should be together. Bradin, please forget me and move on with your life." Kylee told him then walked out and closed the door.

Bradin slowly walked back to his apartment thinking of Kylee and why she had to break his heart. He had to have her back, but he didn't want Kylee to be hurt again. He knew that he wouldn't do anything like that to Kylee, but if it hurt her to be with him then he wouldn't want to have her back. He would rather have her happy and not by his side then to have her sad and by his side. Since he knew that Kylee wouldn't want him around then he wouldn't go and bother her again. All he wanted was to see Madison grow and learn how to be a good person, but he knew that Kylee wouldn't what him to be around Madison either. So, all he could do was see her when he ran into them in the building.

Kylee quickly ran to the elevator door. She didn't want to face bradin right now. She really wanted to be with him, but she really didn't want to take that risk. She really loved him, but was still really scared that bradin would hurt her again. She knew that the longer she waited the more that bradin would change. She wanted bradin to think that if he really actually changed then she'd go back to him. She wanted bradin to really love her and not be with anyone else.

Bradin opened the door to his apartment and started to unpack all his things. All he wanted to was to have Kylee back to his side, but he knew that if he wanted her happy then what he had to do was give her time to think.

Kylee needed time to think and fast. She knew that Bradin is a person that wanted her to be happy. If she let him wait too long then he would leave. If he left then when Kylee actually thought it through, she'd lose her chance to be with him. She also had to think about the baby inside of her. She couldn't raise to kids on her own, and since that Bradin only lives a few apartments away then he would see her baby bump. So all she could do was think about something fast.

Even though she knew that her heart wanted to go back to him. Her mind told her to think about what had happen in the past few months. Her parents always to her to follow your heart, but was this the right time? She finally knew what to do after the walk with Kylee.

She and Kylee slowly walked back to the apartment and went up to the third floor where her and Bradin's apartment was. She knocked on the door to Bradin's apartment.

"Hey, Kylee. What are you doing here?" Bradin asked as he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about…us. I know that I said I needed more time to think about it, but I thought of it already and…"

* * *

Here's another chapter. I don't know how long the next chapter will take, so keep looking. Oh, please review.


End file.
